Fallen Heartbeats
by vintageHEARTS
Summary: claire felt warm tears running down her face. Where had everything gone wrong? What's going to happen now? She looked down at her clasped hands under the table, and suddenly felt a cold shiver… Crap summary but please R&R :- hope you likee it :-
1. The words I'm looking for are ILY

**A/N Hiya guys! Okay, so this isn't my first Morganville Fanfic, I've got loads. This one is already on here, but it's one chapter, and it was my first fan fic, so I'm making it proper ****J This is going to (Hopefully) be a proper Fanfic and I'll update lots. So READ ON! 3 **

**(Disclaimer: I Do not own the Morganville layout, the setting or the characters. I only own the plot. Sadly Rachel Caine owns everything else L) **

She woke up Early, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, she rolled over, shane was still there. She wrapped her arms carefully around his body and cuddled up close. Then she Drifted back to sleep for a while.

When she next woke up, shane was gone. Claire Danvers - Who'd recently been sighed to the most badass vamp in town- had fell asleep in shane's room, cuddled up to him. Come to think of it, the two were as close as married. Their third (Michael glass- vampire.) and Fourth (eve Rosser- Michael's Girlfriend.) roommates had left to go out.

"**So, You free tonight?" Claire walked over to where shane was sat drinking a can of coke on the sofa. She cuddled him. "Because I am." **

"**That's My Line!" He Said Softly, then turned his head to kiss her. His lips were moist, and his arms warm around her. Eve and michael had gone out to this fancy Restraunt and weren't going to be back to late. She remembered eve telling her to behave. "You too," she's whispered. **

"**Better go wash the pots, Coming with?" claire sighed, pulling away from the kiss, and holding her hand out. Shane grabbed it and smiled. **

"**Might As Well do." She washed plates thoroughly, then passed them to shane who dried them the opposite way. "Shane, Properly?" She half Grinned, half looked cross. But shane knew she was joking. He held his hand up in apology and crossed his eyes. **

"**Hey, I'm A boy," He pointed his two thumbs at himself. "And I'm also you're Boyfriend, So shut it," He Hip bumped her, she grinned, then he turned round to kiss her softly. "I Really do love you claire."**

**She took her hands out of the sink, ignoring the fact that they were wet and traced shane's Chest. **

"**Shane?" He rested his chin on top of her head and pulled her in for a hug. **

"**I'm bored."**

"**Me too. There's more pots to clean, and then maybe we can do some Zombie killing?" Claire sighed. **

"**Shane That's not what I meant." Shane was silent for a moment, then she felt his body tense. "Please? " She murmured against his chest. **

"**Jeez Claire, You're 17, I'm pretty sure it's illegal."**

"**But We've Done it Before Shane," Claire knew just how to get around him, and she nodded in triumph when he said, "You just won't give up with you?"**

"**Nope," she smiled. **

"**Upstairs Then?" **

"**Yup." **

Claire stumbled out of bed, sighing. She now just wanted to grab a shower, and get through a nice day. It was actually shane's day off. And Myrnin was fumigating. So she ran a shower, letting the warm water glide over her skin…

There was a loud knock on the door, and eve's noisy voice came through, loud and clear: "Shane, Get your ass out now, you know I had dibs on bathroom." Claire sighed, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door and stepped out. Eve blinked.

"Oh sorry CB," she smiled.

"It's Okay!" Claire Grinned back, then went on to her room, eve stopped her.

"michael wants to talk to you," her eyes were sad. Grieving. Claire wondered why.

"Okay, see you there." eve went into the bathroom, and claire went into her room, chucked on jeans and a faded top, then went downstairs, Shane was sat at the table, he smiled when she came.

"I love you claire," He smiled, Claire hugged him, and when they eventually broke from the kiss that followed, she said. "I love you too." Them when they'd finally done, she pulled a pack of bacon out of the fridge and began frying it.

"Bacon?" she asked shane, he smiled.

"you know me too well." When the bacon had finished frying, she put it on a plate in the centre of the table, with some buttered bread. Shane had helped with that.

"Breakfast, done." Claire laughed, taking a seat next to shane, who put his sandwich down.

"does that mean we can kiss now?" Claire didn't bother answering, she just turned around, pressed her palm to him and started kissing him. He wrapped his hand round the back on his head. **I don't ever want this to change.** Claire sighed heavily when eve coughed, she looked up to find her taking a seat next to Michael.

"Guys, michael needs to talk to you." eve sounded worried. Michael nodded.

"Okay, fine by me man." she took his hands away from Claire's and held them up in the air. Claire found herself laughing. But she shut up when she realised eve and michael weren't laughing.

"It's about shane," michael began softly, Claire rested her head on shane's chest and grabbed his hand under the table.

"Hey! I Ain't done Nothing Wrong!" shane grinned across at michael, and claire noticed he wasn't grinning back. She looked down. Eve was wearing her Mary Jane shoes. She didn't know why that was important. Claire was just trying to distract herself.

"Go on," she finally said. Michael nodded in silent thanks.

"It's Amelie."

"what does that have to do with me, I think you mean claire," shane cut in. michael shook his head looking agitated.

"Shane man, let me finish. So you know Amelie's Contract with claire right?" everyone nodded. "She doesn't want Claire."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Not exactly. She doesn't want Claire Alive either. I think she's using claire as bait." Claire found her head snap upwards.

"What!" she said in a fierce whisper.

"Bait." michael repeated. "To Get Shane." everyone stopped, shane went really tense. His eyes were wide. Shane suddenly stood up.

"I Need to go…" then he ran off upstairs. Claire went to run after him, but michael stopped her.

"give him some time. I need to explain to you anyway." Claire sat back down, eve, she noticed, was nibbling at her nails.

"I'm Bait," Claire Hissed. "Do I even WANT to hear why she's doing this?" Claire found herself angry, very angry.

"I have to go," Eve finally said, she got up and picked up her keys. "I'll text ya claire." she nodded then left, leaving her and michael.

"Calm down Claire, Please."

"I can't," claire felt warm tears running down her face. Where had everything gone wrong?

**Okay guys, what did you think? Please review ****J anyway, I Won't put chapter 2 up till I have at least 1 review! Cuz I'm that evil rightt? Anyway, PEACE OUT!**

**- Eve **

**P.S. My name is Actually Eve. My full name is eve Gracie Mai Thomas, I'm not taking the mick. **


	2. Take a deep breath and Hold me tight

**Okay guys ;) Very pleased that just 1 hour after I posted my story I had gotten 2 reviews, and I keep my promises, so here's chapter 2. It took me ages, but I still hope it's good 3 READ ON! ****J**

**Previously: "I can't," claire felt warm tears running down her face. Where had everything gone wrong? **

Claire finally shut up and let michael talk. "She's going to kill you Claire."

"Can't you do Anything About it michael?" Claire looked into Michael's Eyes, michael bit him lip.

"No." Claire felt like drying again, but tried again, keeping a calm tone, although inside she felt like she was going to break down.

"What can I do then? I Never did anything wrong…"

"You can't do anything. I Can't do Anything. Eve Can't do anything." She slumped down in her chair, then looked up, her eyes set on Michael's.

"What about shane?" Michael sighed.

"Shane Can do something. But He Won't."

"What does he have to do?" Claire phone beeped, she looked down at the text. **hey CB, You okay Now? My Heart is With you, Eve -x- **Claire immediately knew the reply. **no. L **she text back, then waited for her phone to beep again, when it finally did, the text read, **Well I spoke to oliver, and he said I can finish my hours earlier, you know, considering. So I'll be back bout noon x **claire didn't bother replying, just looked back up and michael and slid her phone into her pocket.

"finished?" Claire nodded, Michael Continued. "Amelie's Arch enemy since high school is coming to take over the town, and he's got vampires. But Amelie Doesn't have enough strong Vampires. Remember the fight Club thing shane joined right?" Claire shivered. Yes, she remembered. "Well, if shane took me down then, and other vampires. Imagine what he can do if he's a…"

"Vampire." I finished for him, Michael nodded slowly. Tears fell down Claire's face.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Michael shook his head.

"I don't Know Claire, I don't think So. Shane isn't the type of person just to leave his past. The vamps killed his mum. His Family got tore apart. He'd rather keep his heart beating." Claire burst into tears, and rested her head on the table, crying. She heard footsteps, and a minute later, Shane was next to her, with him warm arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Claire, What's up? You're crying Pool's Literally." He tipped her chin back with his two fingers and looked into Claire's eyes. **I don't want all this to leave, I want life. I want him. **shane kissed her softly, and cupped his hand on her cheek. "Claire, I love you, it's okay…"

"He doesn't love me that much," claire wept, it was aimed at michael, but shane still heard.

"Shit. I'm not going to like this am I Michael?" michael shook his head.

"Fraid not bro."

"Aw man. But if it's for Claire's safety, I'm listening." Claire got up.

"guys, I'm off for a lay down." With that, she ran out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, she laid on the sofa and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, she heard michael talking.

"She wants you're fricken soul man, you're screwed. You've gotta choose, because Claire doesn't have long."

"How Was she going To Kill claire?" That was shane talking.

"She was just going to let some vamp suck her dry I guess." shane growled, and stormed into the living room where claire was sat up.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said softly. Claire noticed tears forming in his eyes. He picked her up and carried her back into the kitchen. When he set her down, he looked deep into her eyes and kissed her, long and sweet, then he moved his thumb over her lips to seal it in. A promise.

"Claire, I'll Come Back to you."

"Where Are you going?"

"I'm Not prepared to let you die claire. Even if it means…" His adams apple bobbed up and down in his throat. He looked at michael and mimed fangs in the throat.

"But shane…" claire spread out her fingers on his chest. "Don't get yourself killed," she sighed, He nodded.

"I Love you claire, don't forget that…" He said on the way out.

"I love you too, " She whispered, letting a tear slide down her face. Michael walked over slowly and hugged her. Claire, by now, was crying.

"Claire, It's okay, Go Get some Rest, and I'll wake you up when he's Back."

"But-"

"Go Claire, the pain will go away if you rest."

"Promise?" Michael took a deep breath.

"I hope so." he finally said. Claire could imagine how he could feel. He'd grown up with shane. And shane was out there alone. He could be losing his best friend. Claire went to leave the room, and cut herself on the way out. Blood dropped onto the carpet. Michael's eyes went wide. Claire could tell he was holding his breath. She hoped shane wasn't like this.

"go Claire," michael finally said.

"But-"

"Just go." Claire ran upstairs, wiped her arm, then threw herself on the bed. She fell asleep after about half and hour of crying.

When she awoke, eve was leaning over her, shaking her gently.

"Hey CB, sorry to wake you, Shane's Outside."

"Okay." Claire sat up and yawned.

"He wouldn't come in, don't know why. He just text me, weird her?" Her eyes went wide, then she laughed Shakily, Claire climbed up, pulled a brush through her hair and ran downstairs, she went outside and pulled the door shut behind her.

"Shane!" He wasn't a vampire, he was human, pure shane, warm and nice. "You're human!" She kissed him, and when he eventually pulled away, his eyes were sad.

"no claire. Don't Celebrate."

"But you're Alive!"

"that's the point, Amelie's coming over in 10 to change me…" she couldn't believe what he said.

"But." she started crying. "Isn't there anything else?"

"No, And I love you too much to let you die. Sure Allysa died, Sure, they killed my mom, and yeah, I hate them. I'll hate myself. But I can't lose you, Claire, you're the only thing I have left."

"I know shane," she whispered, and went on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"shane?"

"Yeah." claire thought about how to say it. She needed this. He proved he loved her.

"Marry me." Shane looked into my eyes.

"But, you're only 18 and…"

"Shane, I might only be 18, but so are you, and you're life is about to change forever for me."

"But I can't hurt you, I just can't. I need you, I'd rather not be in a vampire human Relationship and-" Claire pressed his lips together with her fingers, and kissed him again.

"I'll change for you shane. We'll have out happily ever after. We can have our forever." He didn't reply, but he smiled and finally said.

"Forever. Take your ring off." Claire took the Cladah ring off, and gave it to shane, he put it on her ring finger, she smiled down at it.

"forever," she whispered to herself.

**So there you Go peeps ;) I'm not reviewing now until I have at least 6 reviews, so hit the button below this message! Until then, Peace out! **

**- Eve x **


	3. Goodbyes Bring Tears to my Eyes

**Hey Hey! So I decided To get the third chappy written, just cuzz I'm amazing! :P Jokking, but I am gonna put the chapter up, so here it is x **

**Previously: **"forever," she whispered to herself.

After kissing once more, Amelie coughed, low in her throat, raised her eyebrows and said, "And May I ask What You Are Discussing here?" Claire took a step back and found herself scowling. She was about to lose shane's warm, human self, and Amelie was the one behind it. **that bitch is about to kill my shane. **Claire felt her bracelet tighten. Then Amelie Took it off.

"You're Free Claire."

"You mean my contact doesn't Remain?" claire noticed that she was speaking in an angry tone, and tried to get it back to normal. Amelie simply smiled.

"No Little Claire." Claire let out a huge breath. She was free, but Shane Wasn't all the chance of leaving Morganville together was about to go. Shane tapped his foot on the floor.

"Can I just have a minute with Claire Please? Because I was going to do something for her birthday next year before-" Shane pointed at Amelie.

"And what Would that be?"

"I Was going to ask her to marry me, but we're marrying anyway. I've got a better ring then the Cladah Ring." Claire's head shot up. He was going to ask her.

"Please Amelie, Just a few minutes. Last minutes."

"It Sounds like you're about to Die shane."

"Technically I am." He scowled, but Amelie finally Nodded. Shane led Claire up to his room and took a square velvet box out of his top drawer.

"You Were hiding it!"

"Yeah. Anyway," He went down on his knee. "Marry me?" He asked. Wow. This was actually shane Collins?

"Yes." Claire smiled, and took the Cladah ring off her finger. Shane opened the box. The ring was beautiful. He put it on her finger. Then stood up.

"I Love you." He kissed her. "Soon to be Claire Collins." He tipped her chin up with his fingers. Claire smiled. But she couldn't help feeling a little bit lost. Just this morning she'd been sat on his lap kissing him. And now she was engaged. Wow. She heard a squeal behind her and eve hugged her.

"You're Getting Married!" but then she pulled away and her eyes were hard. "but what About Um…" Shane let his head fall down and his hair flop over his face.

"I'm just Going to-" He pointed to his room, where he went in and shut the door.

"give him A minute Eve." Claire said, because eve looked ready to follow him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"You need to leave Eve. With Michael. Shane wants to be alone. I know it."

"But what about you?" Claire swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm Staying here."

"Okay. But, I need to say goodbye to you…" Eve Said slowly.

"Why?" Tears formed in Claire's eyes.

"I'm going to stay with my grandma for a few months. Michael really needs time off. I love him but…" Claire noticed tears rolling down eve's white face. "but my Grandma needs me. She needs protection, she almost got killed by the Vamps the other day."

"Ok. Well I guess that's goodbye then." Eve slid a piece of thin paper into Claire's hand.

"that's my address."

"I'll ring you, and write to you and Text you. I promise."

"I love you CB," She hugged Claire tightly. "And I'll be at the wedding."

"Okay. Does shane no your leaving?"

"Yeah, I told him a couple of weeks ago, I just didn't tell him when."

"I'll get him." Claire slowly pushed open shane's door. He was sat on the edge of the bed and there were tear tracks on his face. They were dry though.

"Eve's leaving today. You need to say bye, Come on." she grabbed his hand, pulled him up and they walked outside. He hugged eve.

"I'll miss you eve."

"You too." then shane pulled away and put his arm round Claire.

"Um… Bye then." eve had a sad smile on her face, but she picked up her bags. Then she turned.

"Good luck you too. You'll be okay shane." shane took a breath but didn't answer. They went downstairs with Eve, and eve grabbed Michael's hand.

"Hey Mikey, C'mon. Let's go get something to eat."

"But-" eve whispered something to michael that Claire couldn't here, but michael nodded. He hugged Claire. Then Shane. He patted his back. Shane patted his, and they nodded. Manly.

"It's not that bad." Michael finally said. Shane nodded, but muttered. "Yes it is." then Shane and Michael left. Amelie was sat in the armchair in the living room. Shane put his head down, then pointed upstairs.

"Is claire Staying or um…"

"She Can Go upstairs."

"But…" shane looked up at Claire.

"Please Claire."

"fine. I love you shane." she kissed him, and he kissed her, long and sweet. Amelie coughed.

"I'm going. Chill."

"Love you claire."

"Shane, I don't care what you are. I love you…" Then claire smiled weakly and ran up stairs, she placed herself on the bed, and put her hands over her ears. After a few minutes, She heard Shane's ear piercing screams. On and on. It echoed through the whole house and shook the floor. **if this is what shane sounds like. Imagine me. **she immediately drew her attention off that thought, and blocked her ears. Until the screaming Stopped. She was silent for a while, then clambered off the bed, and tumbled down the stairs at a speed she never knew she had.

"Shane!" she ran over and hugged him. He immediately flinched away and rolled over.

"don't Claire," He gasped.

"Amelie?"

"Get him some blood then child." claire nodded and ran to the kitchen, then watched as Shane guzzled down the bottle, gasped and stood up.

"Claire," He finally whispered. Then hugged her.

"Shane, Be Careful, you-"

"shut up. I won't hurt her Amelie." She went to object, but didn't.

"shane." shane pushed a strand of hair away from Claire's face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He whispered.

"Shane. It's okay. Everything's okay."

**Okay guys, So there you go :D Told you I keep my promises. Anyway, I'm not reviewing now till I get at least 14 reviews! So Click that damn review button and tell me what you think! :p **

**- Eve -x- **


	4. Stop and Think For a Second

**Okay so Hey Guys :D sorry It's Been so long, but I haven't got any reviews, and I've been busy cuz it's my birthday coming up, anyway hope you enjoy the chappy :D Disclaimer: I do not own any rights apart from the plot, and the character later on I have changed a bit,(From twilight) but she was originally Rachel's ) **

"I know," Shane finally whispered into Claire's ear, Amelie coughed.

"Mr Collins, you need to…" Shane was silent for a moment, then he whispered quietly.

"Amelie's Right Claire, I Have to," He swallowed. "I have to eat." He finally said, Claire didn't object, but she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him, he kissed her quickly and brought his head close to her ear.

"Later ," He whispered, then finally pulled away and left.

Claire stood, not knowing what do for ages, but eventually she pulled out her phone. It'd been ages since she'd called her mum and her parent's didn't understand email much. She dialled the number and round her mum's cheery voice ringing out.

"Hello?"

"hi Mum." Claire winced at the artificial happiness in her voice. She didn't feel happy. She knew shane hated this, he hated being a vampire, they killed his mum. And queen bitch Monica killed his parents. Claire was determined to pull shane through this, and maybe with Claire by Shane's side it wouldn't be so bad.

"Claire Honey! It's Been ages!"

"I Know Mum, A lot has gone on." This made her feel like crying again. She actually meant a lot had gone on today, but she couldn't tell her mum, who was still babbling away.

"Claire? How are you? Are things… Okay?"

"Yeah Mom." claire lied and tried hard to get rid of the lump building in her throat.

"And you and Shane are being Safe."

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Anyway Honey, Tea's on gotta go."

"Kay mum, Love you."

"Love you too." then Claire hung up, threw her phone down on the sofa and burst into the floods of tears that were building up. After crying for what seemed like decades, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, the was a knock at the door, Claire sighed heavily and went to answer. A young girl of about 8 stood blinking at Claire. She had long brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and she was wearing a red and white checked shirt and some blue faded jeans, with ugg boots.

"Hi," she waved, and went red. She was shy Claire guessed.

"Hi," she smiled. "can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for my Family. I lost them ages ago, and I just found out that they didn't die."

"what?"

"My Family. I'm Allysa Collins." Claire's eyes went wide. "Anyway, here's a picture," she handed Claire a picture. Claire noticed Frank Collins smiling, with Shane's mom. Molly? Cuddled up to him, Shane stood beside them, Balancing The girl that stood before Claire, in his arms. Claire Gasped.

"come in a second," she finally said. The girl , Allysa? , stepped in and took a seat awkwardly.

"Who are you?" claire finally asked after a long silence.

"I'm allysa Collins, I told you."

"You can't be, Allysa Died in a fire and Shane couldn't get her out…"

"I am. I got out."

"But how, there was no way you could of."

"I did though." Allysa lowered her voice. "you know about the vamps right?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm like the opposite, no one can know though."

"Tell me the story then."

"Well, in the fire I was stuck in my room. I heard Shane screaming my name, but I was in too much pain to shout back, I tried to tell him I was here, but I slipped into unconsciousness. When I woke up, I was still sat in my burned room ,there wasn't much of the house left. But I was burning and I was alive. I suddenly changed into a wolf." Claire took a double take. Wolf? How can that be true.

"You're lying."

"I Don't Lie, I might look 8, but I'm really a 17 year old girl. Now Can I carry on, I'll show you after."

"Yes."

"So I discovered I can change back to human, the wolf, then human. I knew I had to get out of here, and I thought shane, Mum and Dad were dead, so I tried to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. But I landed in a swift movement, it was amazing. From then on I've been like this." She gestured at herself. "But then I found out they were alive, so I've been looking for ages. I might just give up," She shrugged.

"Don't! I mean, I think I might know who you're looking for, but are you telling the truth?" Allysa handed Claire a birth certificate and several pictures. Claire looked at them in disbelief.

"And I'll show you." Allysa stood up and changed into a wolf in the middle of the room, it was like a puppy, cute and small. But terrifying at the same time.

"Wow." Claire said. But she got over it fast. After all, she was in Morganville. Nothing was ever normal.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Yep. I'm looking for family. Can you answer me now?"

"Yeah. Shane lives here." Alyssa's eyes went wide.

"you're sure it's shane Collins?"

"Yes im sure. I'm His fiancée."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm Claire Danvers."

"So you're who he used to talk about in the letters."

"What?"

"He wrote letters, that's I found out they're alive, I found them in the old Collins' house letter box."

"Can I see one?"

"Yeah sure." She handed a letter to claire.

**Allysa, **

**I keep thinking about you. The things that go on in my head are unbelievable. Claire doesn't know. Or michael. Or eve. I guess I like to just keep the feelings bottled up. But I wish I'd off been able to open the door. I mean, who cares if I got a burnt hand right? You died because of me, it's my fault and I hate myself for that. I'll always hate vampires too, even though michael is one, and eve's a Fang banger. I'm never going to become one. Anyway. Miss you. Love you. **

**Shane**

Wow. This was a while ago, but not that long ago, claire felt a tear slip down her face.

"you're really her." This was unbelievable.

"I am. So where's Shane now?"

"He's-" Claire didn't have time to say anything else, because shane flew in through the door.


	5. Wipe the Tears From My eyes

**Hey Hey Guys :D Okay so just cuzz I'm generous I decided to update, but I need reviews telling me whether you want it updated or not, cuz I feel like I'm wasting my time, anyway, on with the Chapter! **

**Previously: **"He's-" Claire didn't have time to say anything else, because shane flew in through the door.

Shane stood dumbstruck for a moment, then finally spoke.

"Allysa." his voice sounded scared yet determined at the same time. After a couple of minutes of staring, he flew into Claire's Arms. Claire was surprised to see him not fly into Alyssa's. Maybe he was too shocked.

"OMG! Shane!" Allysa Squealed, and Claire was reminded heavily of Eve, that was another thing that she could cry again. Allysa sat back down and looked a little lost after he squeal. Claire felt sorry for her, and as Claire snuggled into Shane's Embrace, she gestured for Allysa to come join them. And the all cuddled up together, in a bubble of warmness. Even though shane was a vampire, he still felt like shane. Allysa finally took a deep Breath and stepped back.

"shane you're…" She tried to be tactful, but shane supplied the words for her.

"A Vampire?" Allysa nodded slowly.

"and Your Supposedly Dead."

"I got out. I did shane, eventually."

"Your not Dead." shane said again, his eyes were set on Alyssa's tanned face. "And you're not human either." shane's eyes narrowed. Oh yeah. Claire forgot, that vamps can hear pulses. And she guessed a wolf's pulse would be faster then normal.

"you're pulse is faster. This is unbelievable."

"I know Bro," Allysa smiled. Shane must not of needed proof, he probably knew allysa.

"Oh God Lyys, I've missed that grin." Allysa flew into his arms like a fat kid flies to an open biscuit barrel.

"I've missed you too shane ." she whispered. Claire tapped her foot on the floor.

"Lyys, Let me just Talk to Claire a Minute, then I want an explanation." Allysa rolled her eyes.

"Aw Man, bossy Big Bro's Back." She laughed. "and can I use your bathroom?"

"Wolfs Pee?" Claire asked, without thinking, shane's eyes widened, but he let it go.

"Yeah, See ya." after Allysa had gone upstairs, Shane took a deep breath.

"This is unbelievable."

"I know Shane, But it's okay. You're Happy right, You got her back."

"but-" Claire silenced him by pressing her lips to his. They were moist and nice. And When she eventually came back up for air, shane was smiling. "I needed that." He said. Allysa coughed.

"I'll see you soon Shane." Claire kissed him quickly again, and looked towards Allysa. Then before claire knew it, allysa was hugging her. Claire stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Make shane Feel Happier For me Allysa." Claire whispered, knowing shane could still hear. He didn't reply.

"I will. And Claire?" Claire started walking away but turned back when Allysa said her name.

"Yeah?"

"Call Me Lyys."

"Gotcha." and with that claire ran Asleep. She was still tired, and still had to process things, but she couldn't sleep yet, she had 4 messages on her phone. Claire sighed and opened the first one. **Hey CB, how's Mcstabby? Txt Back, - E x 3 **Claire laughed and went onto the next one. **Claire? I SAID Text me back, and I know you have credit ;) - E x **claire flipped to the next one. **Hellooooo , CB Text me Back, I'm dying to know what's going on, you've got me and Mikey So worried. - E x **Finally Claire opened the next message. **OI CB get your ass on your phone and text me back or I shall have to come visit you. - E x **that was dated 1 min ago, so claire took her phone and replied with a long message. **Hey Eve , It's Hard to say if shane's fine ;s It's really hard to explain. Cuz shane's a vamp. I don't know if he's actually feeling okay. Cuz Someone I really really didn't expect to see showed up, and shane walked in when we were talking, and he went pale. Like vamp pale. Sorry for not texting back. Love you - CB x 3 **it didn't take eve long to reply, and they went into full texting convo.

**Thanks For Replying, I'm so Proud (Sarcasm) Lol, Anyways who? - E x **

**You Really don't Wanna know - CB x **

**I do! - E x **

**Fine, But Don't come back, or I'll be Cross - CB x **

**Promise - E x **

**Allysa Collins - CB x **

**OMG Get out, But How? - E x **

**It's hard to Explain, but ask michael if it's okay if she can stay, she's been on her own for 9 years. - CB x **

**OMG poor Lyys, How's shane holding up? - E x **

**He was okay, kind of happy actually - CB x **

**Kay, Michael Said Yeah she can have the spare room, but he wants to talk to her when we get back. - E x **

**Kk, Gtg now Eve, Love you - CB x **

**Love you too x - E xxx **Claire finally put her phone down and rested her head on the pillow.

When claire woke up, she climbed out of bed and looked in the mirror. She was rocking a serious bed head. So she put on fresh clothes and pulled her hair into a sleek ponytail, then she went downstairs.

Shane was sat on the sofa, with Allysa in his arms, there were tears slowly running down his face, and his head jerked up when he heard claire step into the living room.

"Hey Baby," He whispered, and gestured for Claire to come. She did and shane wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." the tears glistened in his eyes , as he bent his head down to kiss her. His lips were soft and moist, and despite being a vampire, his skin still felt warm. But then the ran her hand over Alyssa's Cheek. She pulled it away quickly from shock.

"She's boiling." claire whispered.

"I know. Her skin is, it's like the opposite of…" Shane was quiet for a moment, then gestured at himself.

"Maybe we Should take Lyys upstairs?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Shane Gently let go of Claire, Laid Lyys on the sofa, stood up, the Picked Allysa up and gently rested her on his hip.

"I'll Wait here." Claire smiled, then Shane took her upstairs and was down a minute later. He sat down, fast and hard in the nearest chair looking like he was going to faint.

"Wow." He finally said. Claire couldn't even imagine how he felt. I mean his dead sister was here, in the house.

"I know shane, It's Unbelievable." Claire was quiet a minute, then looked into shane's sad eyes. "shane, What's Wrong?" wow. Stupid question, obviously he's upset. Duh claire.

"Nothing, I'm just…" his voice trailed off for a minute, then came back, soft. "I need you now claire." He looked into Claire's eyes, Claire put her hand on the back of his head.

"I'm Here Baby," she whispered. And then they kissed. Until it was broken by Eve Slamming through the door.

"YO!" claire stood up and ran to the door.

"Eve Be quiet. Alyssa's Asleep." eve's mouth fell open, but she soon closed it and nodded. Michael hurried in just moments later.

"where is She?"

"Upstairs. She's Asleep Though, give her a few hours." Michael sighed.

"Okay." eve, who had now hung her coat up squealed quietly and ran into the room, wrapping shane into a huge hug. Everything was okay for a few hours, they watched movies, cuddled up. But Claire was too busy kissing to notice footsteps coming down the stairs. Allysa stood Yawning.

"Claire, There's some one upstairs for you." claire looked puzzled, but allysa went and crawled on shane's Lap. Sweet. Claire went upstairs, to see Amelie stood there, with 2 guards. They Dragged her into the secret room, and Claire Screamed. But the room was soundproof.

**Okay guys, Please review, I'll probably update maybe three times this week, not what I usually do, but I've got walking on water balls Wednesday, then over the weekend it's my birthday, then I'm back at school. *Groan* anyway, since I got a lovely review, I will share e-cupcakes :D **

**- Eve **


End file.
